This invention related to a multiple connection assembly of the type initially referred to is known from the German standard xe2x80x9cDIN 45323 dated October 1982xe2x80x9d. The plug essentially comprises a contact sleeve fastened in an insulating body, which sleeve is engaged by a bent V-shaped contact spring of a socket when the socket and plug are coupled. The circular construction of the contact sleeve and the V-shape of the contact spring produce a point-based contact in the area of engagement of these two components, as a result of which there is no guarantee that relatively large currents for the charging of storage cells and/or operation of a connected appliance are transferred without loss.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a multipole connector assembly of the type initially referred to.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention by the features identified in claim 1.
A further solution for accomplishing the object of the invention is characterized by the features set out in claim 2.
An essential advantage of the invention is that, by constructing the socket and the plug as reversible polygonal profile bodies, wall faces are formed that can be provided with one or more contact elements having a relatively large contact area for making large-surface contact with the contact face of any contact element that engages it. Through the large-surface contact between contact elements of a first pole and contact elements of similar polarity as well as between contact elements of a second pole and contact elements of similar polarity there is a guarantee that relatively large currents can be transmitted largely without loss although the dimensions of the multipole connector assembly are relatively small. A relatively large expanse of a contact element""s face guarantees large-surface contact between it and a contact face, whether of a plane or a convex or an angled configuration, of a contact element engaging it. A large-surface contact between a relatively large contact face and a contact element formed, for example, from a single- or multi-feathered contact spring can be guaranteed, with the size of the engaging contact face being adapted to be influenced by the elasticity of the contact spring. Contact between the proper poles of the contact elements provided on a polygonal profile body is guaranteed by the reversibility of socket and plug about a common symmetry axis through suitable forming of the profile of the intermateable polygonal profile bodies of socket and plug. The polygonal profile bodies of socket and plug, which cooperate by positive engagement with each other, also guarantee that the socket and plug are easy and simple to couple and uncouple.
An essential advantage of the solution set out in claim 2 is that, without impairing the transfer of a low voltage from a voltage source, for example a transformer, to a charging circuitry of an electric appliance, it is possible for one of the polygonal profile bodiesxe2x80x94for example the socketxe2x80x94to be provided with one less contact element of a first pole (+) or a second pole (xe2x88x92) without this resulting in any impairment of the voltage transfer.
Each of the two solutions mentioned above guarantees sufficient large-surface contact between the provided contact elements as well as a reliable assignment of the contact elements of similar polarityxe2x80x94i.e., the assignment of a first pole (+) to a neighboring first pole (+) and of a second pole (xe2x88x92) to a neighboring second pole (xe2x88x92)xe2x80x94both when inserting the plug in the socket and when reversing the plug from one plug-in position to at least one further plug-in position. The two solutions according to the invention permit a multiplicity of different embodiments, each of which can be used to advantage in practice. For example, it is possible on the one hand for the intermateable polygonal profile bodies of socket and plug to have different geometrical forms and, on the other hand, for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and the socket to be provided with several contact elements according to requirements, provided the polygonal profile bodies with the edges can be plugged together by positive engagement with each other.
The subject of the invention is preferably suitable for use on electric appliances of personal use where the user is often required to effect the transfer of a low voltage from a power supply, e.g., a low-voltage transformer, to the electric appliance, in which case it is important for the user to be able to make the plug-and-socket connection ensuring the power supply in simple manner with the proper poles in relative contact without his having to pay attention to how the correctly poled contact comes about. Electric appliances of this type are in particular shaving apparatuses, oral care appliances, telephonesxe2x80x94more particularly mobile telephonesxe2x80x94, hand-held appliances equipped with rechargeable storage cells and the like.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that at least one contact element is provided on each wall of the plug.
In a further aspect of this embodiment at least one contact element is provided on each wall of the socket.
A very simple embodiment of the invention affording economy of manufacture is characterized in that at least two contact elements of the first pole are provided in opposed relation to each other on the polygonal profile body of the plug. In a further aspect of this embodiment two contact elements of the second pole are provided in opposed relation to each other on the polygonal profile body of the plug. To accommodate this embodiment at least two contact elements of the first pole are provided in opposed relation to each other on the polygonal profile body of the socket, and at least two contact elements of the second pole are provided in opposed relation to each other on the polygonal profile body of the socket.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the contact elements of the first pole and of the second pole are provided on opposite and/or neighboring walls of the plug and the socket.
For a relatively simple and low-cost connector assembly it suffices for the contact elements to be provided on at least two walls of the polygonal profile body of the plug. To accommodate this embodiment the contact elements are provided on at least two walls of the polygonal profile body of the socket.
In connection with a connector assembly formed by the positive-engagement elements of the intermateable polygonal profile bodies of the plug and the socket, proper contact is guaranteed by providing on the plug and the socket two contact elements of the first pole and one of the second pole, and on the coupleable polygonal profile body two contact elements of the first pole and two contact elements of the second pole.
A preferred solution according to the invention is characterized in that at least one contact element with a first pole and a second pole is provided on a first wall, and the contact elements on the other walls of the plug and socket are arranged in the same order of polarity of the contact elements provided on the first wall.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and the socket are formed from reversible four-cornered profile bodies with at least two contact elements of dissimilar polarity, with the contact elements of the first pole (+) and of the second pole (xe2x88x92) being provided in centrosymmetric relation to each other on the walls of the plug and the socket.
According to yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and of the socket to be formed from reversible rectangular profiles.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and of the socket to be formed from reversible square profile bodies.
According to a further embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and of the socket to be formed from reversible triangular profile bodies.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and of the socket to be formed from reversible pentagonal or hexagonal profile bodies.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and of the socket to have at least two outer walls extending parallel to each other, and further outer walls of congruent form linking the aforesaid outer walls to form a closed geometrical body.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the socket to have at least two inner walls extending parallel to each other, and further walls of congruent form linking the aforesaid inner walls to form a closed geometrical body.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the contact elements to be constructed as contact plates.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least one contact element to be of an essentially U-shaped configuration.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least one contact element to be of an essentially L-shaped configuration.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least two U-shaped contact elements of dissimilar polarity to be provided on a polygonal profile body of the plug and/or socket.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least one U-shaped contact element and at least two L-shaped contact elements to be provided on the polygonal profile body of the plug and/or socket.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least one wall of the polygonal profile body of the plug and/or socket to be spring-loaded.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the spring-loadable wall to be equipped with a detent hook.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for at least two opposing walls of the polygonal profile body of the socket or the plug to be spring-loadable by means of a film hinge.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the spring-loadable wall to be adapted to be acted upon by a spring element.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile body of the plug to be part of a power cord.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile body of the plug to be part of an electric appliance.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile body of the socket to be part of a power cord.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile body of the socket to be part of an electric appliance.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the polygonal profile bodies of the plug and the socket to be part of two power cords adapted to be coupled together.